Arkham Horror Premium Figures
The Arkham Horror Premium Figures line was a range of pre-painted miniatures released by Fantasy Flight Games as a part of their Arkham Horror Files range. Overview Designed by Fantasy Flight as alternatives to using the cardboard tokens provided in their games of Arkham Horror, Eldritch Horror and Mansions of Madness, the complete range featured sculpts of most of the investigator characters for these games, along with a large selection of the most popular Monsters to go along with them. First released in 2010, originally only the Investigator figures were available, but from 2012 the Monsters made their appearance, being released in a succession of waves over the course of several months. One of the design features of the Monster miniatures was a slotted base, which enabled players to insert the relevant Monster card into the base, so as to easily be able to view pertinent game information without consulting additional sources. This feature could not be adapted for the Investigator miniatures, as their play cards were far too large to allow. These figures, whilst still listed on Fantasy Flight's website as of July 2019, are all marked as out of stock, and the company has not announced any plans to reissue them. Investigator Figures (Released 2010) * Jenny Barnes * Harvey Walters * Mandy Thompson * Mike McGlen * Sister Mary * Ashcan Pete * Carolyn Fern * Dexter Drake * Kate Winthrop * Bob Jenkins * Gloria Goldberg * Joe Diamond * Vincent Lee * Jim Culver * Amanda Sharpe * Silas Marsh * Darrell Simmons * Jacqueline Fine * Diana Stanley * Mark Harrigan * Tommy Muldoon * Wilson Richards * Patrice Hathaway * Marie Lambeau * William Yorick * Leo Anderson * Zoey Samaras * "Skids" O'Toole * Rita Young * Hank Samson * Charlie Kane * Minh Thi Phan * Norman Withers * Wendy Adams * Trish Scarbough * Rex Murphy * Roland Banks * Ursula Downs * Lola Hayes * Daisy Walker * Tony Morgan * Lily Chen * Finn Edwards * Agnes Baker * George Barnaby * Luke Robinson * Monterey Jack * Akachi Onyele Monster Figures Wave One (Released January 2012) * Chthonian * Cultist A (Brown) * Cultist B (Black) * Hound of Tindalos * Maniac * Mi-go * Shoggoth * Witch * Zombie * Dark Young * The Dunwich Horror * Wizard Whateley * Byakhee * Crawling One * Child of the Goat * Dark Druid * Goat Spawn * Hunting Horror Monster Figures Wave Two (Released March 2012) * Dark Pharaoh, Mask of Nyarlathotep * Ghost * Skeleton * Black Man, Mask of Nyarlathotep * Bloated Woman * Haunter of the Dark * Mummy * Shadowy Figure * Shugeron * Skinless One * Vampire * Werewolf * Elder Thing * God of the Bloody Tongue * The Beast * Wailing Writher * Dhole * Gnoph-Keh * Warlock * Wraith * Gug * Proto-Shoggoth * Yithian Monster Figures Wave Three (Released May 2012) * Deep One * Dimensional Shambler * Ghast * Ghoul * Leng Spider * Lloigor * Riot * Servitor of the Outer Gods * Star Vampire Monster Figures Wave Four (Released August 2012) * Child of Abhoth * Being of Ib * Colour Out of Space * Fire Vampire * Flying Polyp * Moon Beast * Formless Spawn * Rat-Thing * Servant of Glaaki * Shan * Spectral Hunter * Tcho-tcho * Tcho-tcho Priest * Tendril of Nyogtha * Serpent People * High Priest Others * Nightgaunt (special release, January 2013) Gallery File:PremiumFigures2.jpeg|Investigator Collection File:PremiumFigures3.jpeg|Monster Figures Wave One File:PremiumFigures4.jpeg|Monster Figures Wave Two File:PremiumFigures5.jpeg|Monster Figures Wave Three File:PremiumFigures6.jpeg|Monster Figures Wave Four Category:Board Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Cthulhu Mythos role-playing games Category:Fantasy Flight Games